


Baby Steps

by CadersSparklet, SineadRivka



Series: Nova Initia: Cracks in the Shell [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, PTSD, working through trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadersSparklet/pseuds/CadersSparklet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard (Prowl) has been given the green light to contact Owen Grady regarding his return to the island. The Board doesn't necessarily agree that Claire should return, but nobody whose decision matters is going to let her <i>not</i> step foot back where she rightly belongs. It will be a hard road to reopening Jurassic World, but everyone is willing to pull together, even if they can't all pull the same weight just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested Listening:  
> CadersSparklet: Brave - Sara Bareilles  
> SineadRivka: Walk: Phaeleh Remix - Ludovico Einaudi  
>   
> Going forward for each chapter, we chose to do something fun: We each chose a song, then didn't write down in the chapter what we chose until the night before we posted it. There's a Spotify playlist **([HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/1226690371/playlist/5xDwvRi6DqRYFW9V9Ex9XL))** and a YouTube playlist **([HERE](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKW7ulpSDqlb03zBc7uszXCklc2MwFtOD))** that will be updated with every chapter for your auditory pleasure!

**_Her breath came out in small, uncontrollable gasps as she stood before the glass window with its array of cracks, studying the enclosure. She didn't get far; blurring movement became apparent and the Indominus Rex stood before her. Its head tilted to the side so one large eye could stare into her. Eyes that spoke of hatred and unfathomable evil. It drew in air, the hissy shake of its breath fanning out over her._ **

**_Her torn clothes and hair were ruffled by the putrid foul breath._ **

**_Where was the window? Where was the building? Her viewpoint had changed and she could see Owen, Zach, and Gray all screaming in terror as the Indominus hooked its claws into the littlest of them all. She had to move. But she couldn't. Her feet were welded to the ground. The terror was all consuming._ **

**_"NOOOOOOO!"_ **

.o.

She let out a sob, trying to fight the confines that held her from thrashing. Slowly, she became aware of sheets tangled around her and strong arms cradling her against a strong heartbeat.

"Hey, hey, hey . . . I've got you. Claire." Owen’s soothing voice washed over her as she buried her face against his chest, acutely aware that she was babbling. One of his hands found the small of her back, rubbing gentle circles as the other ran fingers through her hair. She let herself be coddled, hating that this was still a weakness of hers. She'd insisted she was fine to the public's eyes but privately and only with Owen, did she allow this.

"-this time?" She frowned, pulling back because she hadn't been aware he'd been talking to her. His eyes were sharp, a steady contrast with his gentleness to her. She wanted to look away but he had this ability to command anyone’s complete attention. The trait was one of the many reasons he'd been so amazing with the raptors. "What was it about this time?" He repeated the question, managing to sound stern. 

The quick retort of 'It's nothing' died on her tongue and she licked her lips. 

"The Indominus Rex." 

His expression didn't change but she could see it in his eyes. He wanted to protect her but there wasn't a physical threat. This was all in her mind. This was her problem. 

"The kids were there . . ." She hesitated but he was patient, so she continued. "It was . . . awful. I was helpless. Weak." A forced laugh came out. "Pathetic." Now his expression changed to one of puzzlement. She made a vague hand gesture. "Owen, I thought being away would help but . . ." She trailed off, leaving him to pick up the pieces. 

"You need closure." It wasn't a question but a statement. There hadn't been much left of the I-rex after the Mosasaurus had gotten her. Island cleanup had taken time, and still wouldn’t be completed for at least another month. The park was still closed to public view and the official cover up had been that an animal's rights activist group, guided by a domestic terrorist branch, had somehow infiltrated the island and set dinosaurs free . . . onto the helpless public. Good cover up. Lots of money spent. The world would never know of the horror that was the Indominus Rex.

They'd signed a nondisclosure agreement under the watchful gaze of several Masrati board members. They couldn't bring up the I-Rex to anyone. Ever. But in the privacy of their shared room . . . Claire could speak, because the Indominus was in her mind. Hunting her. She let herself be pulled against Owen's chest as he laid back down and she let herself listen to his even breaths until he was back asleep. But she couldn't follow him into what had once been a peaceful retreat. Not now. Maybe never. She wormed her way out of the bed and padded over to the balcony window of her flat. 

She was greeted by the sight of DC. It was weird. Being back amongst the regulars, and she knew Owen hated it. He belonged on that island and she knew it was only a matter of time before they were back. They would need Owen. They didn't need her. Her career was over. What reputation she had was tarnished because of that creature.

But that was all a secret to the public eye. Not to her. She knew. This was her fault. All of it. She closed her eyes, fighting against the tide of tears that threatened to overwhelm her. 

She was a strong independent woman. A business woman who was content with numbers. Except this time . . . those numbers weren't just numbers. They had names. They had families. They had been her responsibility and she had failed. 

The weather of DC seemed to reflect her inner turmoil as the sky finally opened up. The soft pattering of rain was all she needed as she rested her forehead against the glass. Her eyes closed and she reflected on her many career choices. The park had been a success, prior to the Incident. She'd gotten it there. The numbers had been all right. Emotions were complicated, facts were . . . cleaner. There was no guessing. Everything was planned, had its place. But now?

Claire had nothing. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She turned around, looking to the bed and wasn't surprised that Owen was awake and watching her like before. She climbed back into bed, nestling against him and letting his strong embrace protect her mind for the night. She awoke much later to discover Owen was already up. 

He had on a pair of jeans, frowning at her laptop. She slipped out from the covers and approached him, wrapping her arms around him and just enjoying the feeling of being with someone. She knew they had too many differences and that this could all end in the blink of an eye but for now she was content to just be. 

"What is it?" She asked, pressing a kiss to his back before focusing on the screen. It was an email. A very important one. They wanted - no - _needed_ Owen Grady back. They'd left a number but the email was very clear. They wanted Owen, not her. She could feel Owen tensing and released him.

"I won't go," he said stubbornly and one of her carefully manicured eyebrows rose at that, challenging him. "Not without you."

". . . Owen."

"No. You mean too much to this park for them just to dump you because they're too stupid to realize how much they'll need you!" His eyes flashed with passion and she felt a smile teasing her lips. 

"And just how are you going to manage that?"

His eyes were downright mischievous. "The way I always do. Sheer dumb luck." She laughed and he smiled.

.o.

Picard was proud of a very successful day. Owen said through the reply to his email that he wanted to speak somewhere private, somewhere that they could talk about what actually happened at the Park, rather than sit at a coffeeshop and half-truth their way around the situation. So Picard had invited Owen to one of the Cybertronian Embassy's meeting places. Ever so “incidentally,” it was the hollowed-out building beside Sam and Carly's apartment building, which was starting to fill up with former NEST soldiers and their families. Faustus had agreed to vacate his living space for a while to give them somewhere to meet. He and Megatron were most likely training with Terratron, knowing how seriously the young Protectorate took his duties.

Jazz was parked beside him in their new SUV vehicle modes on the main floor of the building. They had been settled upon their shocks in the "parking area" with the little Prime's hood raised for basic maintenance. He would be a second point of evaluation on the humans. They expected Claire, but had not invited her in order to see how Owen would respond to the deliberate omission. It was a good thing to hear her footsteps in time with Owen’s on the sidewalk leading up to the side door.

Picard wiped his hands clean of some fresh lubricant, and tossed the disposable rag into a trash bin on his way over to greet the pair. Carly, acting as an aide, had shown them in and went to serve the coffee. She returned with Sam in tow. The young man had been putting together sandwiches and refreshments. The two settled their loads on the tables before rolling sleeves up and returning to work on Jazz's engine block. Owen watched their movements as Sam took the lead in explaining what high-tech doohickie did here or what thingamabob did there, but made sure that Carly did most of the work in order to help her learn how to change and top off fluids. He watched them and their behavior, noting how they worked together with an ease that he hadn’t seen in many civilians.

Claire had been very quiet through the first five minutes of the meeting. It wasn't unexpected to Jazz or Prowl; most civilians took time to really process through tragedies and trauma, regardless of species. After the eons of hardened warriors who would have compartmentalized everything in a much faster time, it was both saddening and a relief to see that there were still some innocents in their lives. Picard gently inquired into why she came with Owen to the meeting, and that was when negotiations _really_ began, just as he had planned.

Owen wouldn't return without Claire.

Claire didn't feel as if she had any right to return to a venture whose failure would be blamed upon her shoulders.

Owen thought the world of Claire, and rightfully understood that the park wouldn't run anywhere near as efficiently without her, _especially_ during the reconstruction efforts.

Claire said that anyone with a mind for numbers could do the job, and that Picard already had been chosen for the position, so for her to return would be superfluous.

Picard butted into their argument. "You are both right, and both wrong. Owen, Claire will not be able to retain her former position, which is a decision that is out of my hands, but I am willing and can plan to find her a place. Claire, Owen is not the only valuable person in this room that I need to successfully restart the park’s functions. I need your experience of running that park, of knowing who is where, of understanding what does and doesn't work. Your mind will be my greatest resource in the immediate future. Owen’s control over the carnivores, specifically the raptor Blue, will be instrumental for both the security team and the research and development teams. Both of you will be coming back to the park with me. If, of course, both of you _wish_ to come back to the park at all. In the case that you do, I ask that you consider an updated contract from myself and the new Head of Security." He slid over an estimate of updated wages and benefits. He had already snarled at and fought against the Board to get them a better deal than they had previously been given.

Looking to Owen first, letting Claire pick apart her offer, he said, "I saw your previous trainer agreement, and have spoken with Janarius Azzara, my partner and the new head of security. He's agreed that for him to have any final say over Blue would be lunacy. We have added a clause to include any raptors on the island, current or future, that they are under your sole jurisdiction, and you will form your own structure around their care and training. We may choose if or when to either import or hatch new raptors, but as soon as they step into the raptor compound, they are yours to deal with. If you sign this, Blue and any other raptor will legally be your animal, not belonging to the Park. This is for their protection, as well as your own. I will not have another Hoskins situation. You can negotiate for ownership of any of the structures you require for the raptors. You make your own schedule, and we will request to see updates, but you can refuse freely without any questions asked. If you want to train interns, that can be discussed later. Health and life insurance has been expanded on the company dollar."

“Is this specific to the raptors, or will other handlers have similar contracts with you?”

“At this moment, specific to the raptors. They are not an attraction, but their presence upon Isla Nublar is indisputable and necessary.”

"This is a lot to take in."

"I understand. I don't expect an answer immediately." Turning to Claire, he inquired, "Do you have any questions about your proposal?"

"You didn't take anything away from me. You gave me better terms than Masrani had given me. How can you think that giving me more power, through this piece of paper, will show that I was in the wrong and am _responsible_ for deaths and damage to the park? How can you _trust_ me not to make the wrong decision again?!" She was winding herself up into a panic.

Picard reached over the low table and put his hands around hers, steadying them and helping soothe the tremors. He drew in a slow breath and released it, his voice gentle. "Because you feel a responsibility to the park, the people, and the animals to not allow a preventable emergency happen again. For many years, I was a civilian contractor with the military and I became a logistics director in an active war zone. I worked with people who had others relying upon them for life or death decisions. I helped build and maintain safe places. I know it's not easy. I know you still see everything every night, still living through the fear every time you blink. I know. I . . . I’m not proud of this, but I blank out if I am presented with a situation that is beyond the realm of possibilities. I don't have a good coping mechanism. I just stop functioning if something too out of the scope of what I have been trained to do happens. But you did something very brave, and you did what I could not: You kept moving. You did everything you could. You did more than you realized. You saved thousands of lives. I will need you and your quick thinking, Claire. If you want to return. The decision is always yours."

He gently released her hands, then caught Owen's stern look. Oh. "And I'm not hitting on your girlfriend, Mr. Grady. If there was going to be someone that I was going to flirt with at this table, you're far closer to my type. But my husband would pout at me for not including him in my master plan of seducing you without his help, because according to him, I couldn't seduce a paper bag."

Sam’s snort of laughter echoed through the large room, quickly followed by the sound of Carly swatting his shoulder.

It was enough of a terrible jab at himself that Owen and Claire smiled weakly. He returned the smile and stood. "Feel free to stick around. The building is open to you. There's more coffee and food in the kitchen, which is just down that hallway. I have to help my assistants finish up the maintenance on the SUVs before we pack them up for the trip down."

"Rowling," Owen said, slowly looking up at the slighter man. "When do you leave for Isla Nublar?"

He leveled him with his most serious gaze. "The day after tomorrow, we leave. I can arrange later transportation if your decision comes after midnight tonight." He turned and walked over to help steady a funnel while Carly manhandled the half-gallon of oil into position again to pour into the reserve tank.

It hadn't taken Owen and Claire more than a half hour to agree to return to Isla Nublar.

But Owen had snitched the last box of gourmet cookies before going. Claire had walked back inside to hand the opened bag to Picard with a look on her face that screamed, _'My boyfriend is a child, please forgive him,'_ before silently turning on her heel and leaving for a second time.

Their signed contracts were a relief to hold in his hands. Jazz, Carly, and Sam agreed with him that Claire’s mental state was at a point where she would have PTSD for some time, but with the right support when she wanted to be supported, she would heal. In reality, to pair her with Soundwave was a way to help both. He needed to have someone to look after while his symbionts continued healing on Mars, and Claire matched the personality type he enjoyed within his cohort. She was fiercely independent, and needed outside support more than she wanted to admit to, like every other individual of his horde.

Picard handed the papers to Carly and dispersed his holoform, transforming his physical self and stretching doorwings and arms in slow sweeps. “We’ll have you and Sam on a boat by next week. I want to have the park secured before I bring any interns back in. Jazz?”

“I’m sleeping.”

“Liar.”

“I _want_ to sleep. After I blow your circuits.”

“We get the hint.” Sam snarked dryly. He patted his brother Prime’s hood. “I’ve got those interviews tomorrow with Masrani to prove my worth to their engineers as part of your team. I’ll see you when you get in, since your minions think that arriving by six-thirty in the morning is enough to deter anyone from making the interview.”

“I taught them well. Good night, Samuel Prime, Carly.”

The couples parted ways for the evening.

.o.

Being back was everything Owen had expected and then some. There was enough structural damage to the buildings on Main Street that redesigns had to be drafted and demolition started, but several of the habitats needed extensive repairs. Luckily, most of the freed dinosaurs were easy enough to lock back up. The T-rex had been tricky at first, but the sight of a goat strapped to a flashing motorized delivery system had done the trick with the stubborn old girl.

It was Blue that had been his main concern but he wondered if that was just him worrying about things that didn't need to be bothered. She'd returned to her own paddock on her own accord, seemingly waiting on him to let her in. He'd secured the door and then watched her. She watched back, eyes sharp and intelligent. It was just her in there and Owen didn't like it. Not one bit. They'd been his pack. He'd failed them, in a manner of speaking. They'd fought back against the Indominus to save him. 

The paddock didn't look right. Not with just her in it. She made an inquiring chirp and his eyes darted back over to her. What he saw was a beautiful yet deadly creature. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't feel a tiny bit of fear (who wouldn't?) but it was the same fear he'd give a stranger with a gun. You didn't know when or how they'd use it. That's where the respect came in. From birth he'd raised them to see him as the alpha and they followed. He was the only trainer who had been able to get this close to them on many levels. 

They didn't respect the other humans but the others feared them. Treated them like wild animals that got lucky, instead of the intelligent magnificent creatures they were. He curled his fingers through the links in the fence and eyed her again. She was smart. She understood. He sighed, resting his forehead against the sun-warmed metal. 

"Yeah . . . I know."

A soft huff of air and then Blue moved back. Her head perked up, the sharp pack cry making Owen cringe when it wasn't returned. His girls were gone and now he and Blue were alone. Blue kept at it and Owen knew it'd be a while before she quit. He knew she was aware they were gone . . . but knowledge doesn't stop grief. His fists clenched tighter until the wire bit into his hands. This felt wrong. Being back and not having them. 

"I know."

.o.

Claire Dearing hated not having anything to do. She was technically no longer a board member for the park - someone had to be the scapegoat and why not her? She had done this routine without complaint, giving many statements to the press apologizing for the losses and the damages incurred. She was the face of the Jurassic World brand whenever the media felt the need to lash out. Owen never said anything to her but he radiated support for which she was grateful. Except now, there was no Owen to liven up the place.

She was in an office (not her own) and had been assigned to go through the papers. They trusted her for that. She was a numbers genius. They didn't trust her to allow her access to the rest of the park. Not yet. This had been her fault. She'd helped those mad scientists create the Indominus Rex and for what? More numbers? They'd been doing so well . . . but numbers didn't lie. The world at large wanted more from InGen and Masrani and the companies had provided. Maybe she'd done her job too well. 

She swiveled in the chair with a bit of disgust. They'd offered her accommodations but . . . she was going to stay with Owen. It was a huge step in their relationship, living together, and so far it had gone pretty well. Owen hadn't said a word. He'd let her plan everything that made her comfortable. It wasn't like he was a mindless servant doing everything she wanted, no. He just let her have a little control, and if he didn't agree then he didn't do it. They'd argued. A lot. 

She hadn't thought this was going to work out. Not a week after she had invited him to stay with her at her flat in DC. He'd left after she'd thrown a plate. Yes. A plate. He hadn't come back and he'd left his phone. She had found him two days later, toughing it out in a crappy motel. She'd apologized. He'd come back. Here they were today. She sighed, hands coming to her face as she closed her eyes. 

Bad idea. 

She could see the Indominus Rex lurking there. Eyelids snapped back open and she was up. She had to do this. She was tempted to call Owen but she couldn't always rely on him. So it was with that resolve in mind that she found herself at the Indominus enclosure. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she stared at that open paddock gate. Mouth dry. Was that irregular panting coming from her? She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. 

This was a bad idea. She needed to go. Now. The Indominus was there. It was watching her- no. No. No. Her phone was ringing but she couldn't bring herself to look away from the opening. There was no going back.

.o.

Owen Grady hung up the phone with a frown. Claire should have answered. Especially the third time he'd tried today. All had rung and gone to voicemail after some time. She wouldn't be in any meetings, what with Picard taking her place, and they had agreed to have dinner together. Besides, she should have returned one of his calls by now, if only to tell him that she was busy. He was at his bungalow attempting to make sure it was Claire-proof. By that he meant nothing she'd worry over . . . also because he didn't live with anyone and a single man could be very disorganized.

He rubbed the back of his head before making up his mind. He'd just stop by her workplace and see that she hadn't become so engrossed in work that she'd forgotten she needed to eat. She did that. He called the number to the lobby knowing someone would pick up.

"Hey, This is June," a female voice spoke up. Ah, the brunette with the habit of leaving her blouse too far undone around him. 

"June, It's Owen-"

"Owen!! Heeeeeey! I knew you'd be back! How long have you been back?! No wait! Lemme guess! Just got here this morning right?!"

"June!"

"Sorry, sorry. Totally happy you're back. What can I do for you?"

"Is Claire there?" There was a weird hesitation, not many knew they were together yet but it would get around and there would be bets placed. 

"Um. No. She left in a hurry just after our lunch. Not that she took lunch. Kinda around one though? Hasn't been back since. Finished her work, though. Usually she takes more on after finishing a day’s worth of numbers to slog through."

"Right." One. A glance at his watch revealed 1900. It was seven. That had been about six hours ago. His girlfriend had been missing since about one and _no one_ was concerned? She hadn't made it home and she wouldn't have gotten lost. The way here was clear so where would she--?

The Indominus Rex. 

Owen scrambled into the company jeep in favor of his bike and drove like a bat out of hell. He slowed as he approached the ruined gates and wasn't surprised to find her car abandoned. Still running and the driver's door was wide open. Her phone was in the center console, three missed calls from Owen blinking. Damn. The surrounding area was damp enough that he could see her prints heading for the open paddock door, which still gave him the creeps, before they abruptly changed direction. Whereas the steps had been closer together and carefully placed . . . these were spread out and deeper as if she'd taken off running from something. 

Why had she jumped straight into some kind of work? They didn't need her yet but she was determined to be useful. Just once he wished she could have started small on facing the operations or facing the trauma of what had happened here. Or she could have at least let him accompany her. He followed her footsteps to the stairs that he knew would lead to the observation floor. The very one he'd been in with her when all hell had broken loose. This place had no power running to it and the clouds overhead created a much darker atmosphere than he thought should be legal. Especially here. No, it either needed a bunch of lights or to just be destroyed.

The door was ajar, and the room dimly lit by the last rays of sun filtering through the observation glass. He scanned the room until his eyes landed upon the huddled form in a corner. The panicked woman could reach the door if she wanted to, but could still watch the glass. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her chin rested atop them. He could tell she'd been crying at one point but she'd stopped long ago. Her eyes were unfocused, directed at that stretch of glass that had once housed the Indominus. Claire was taking shallow breaths and he wanted to rush over and pull her against him. She had to be cold. It was freezing in here. Her thin white button up blouse wasn't doing much for her. He'd heard her complain about it once as he'd tossed it on the floor. The skirt wasn't much better. He wasn't sure where the jacket was either. He had one but he didn't move to offer it to her. Instead he crouched by the door and gave her space. 

"Claire." It was said in a calm voice. His authoritative one he used on the raptors when he needed focus. She gave no response so he crept forward a bit closer. "Claire, It's Owen. I'd like to take you home with me, if that's alright?" He kept inching forward, as he talked, keeping his voice calm and assertive. He didn't want to spook her. There was no telling how she'd respond. Very slowly he began to remove his coat. "Here. I'd like you to take this." That got her attention but her gaze remained focused on the glass and he could see the trembling start again. He noticed she was biting down on her lip, had been the entire time. His hand gently touched her arm. She flinched away but he wanted her to have his jacket. She was freezing. "Can you come with me?"

This got a slight shake of her head. He managed to get the jacket around her without disturbing her too much. 

"Claire. You need to come with me." This was much firmer. Owen knew she had to face this but he was here now. They'd do this together. He glanced over at the glass before standing to go over to it. He hadn't expected Claire to wildly grab at him in an attempt to stop him. Luckily he managed to catch her as she almost fell. Her legs must've gone to sleep. She was pressed firmly against him now. 

"-don't." Her voice was shot, raspy and bubbly. He winced at knowing how much weeping and screaming would have caused that, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. 

"Don't what?"

"It'll-it'll get you," her voice was so soft but he could hear the terror in it. 

"No. Claire. It didn't, and it won’t. It's dead. We're still here. We're together." He kept repeating it as she denied it, continuing the calm rubbing of her back. "Hey, why don't we head back to _my bungalow_ and, uh, see if we can't _warm_ you up." He managed to make that sound just as sexual as the last time if not more and it got a dry laugh. "See, we're going to be fine." Somehow those words rang falsely even to his own ears but at least he managed to get Claire down the stairs afterwards. 

He hesitated at the paddock door opening, recalling just how close that encounter had been. She'd been smart, too smart. Just like his raptors except they'd handled her all wrong. Kept her away from any interactions, treated her with a meat crane, and she hadn't formed social bonds . . . no, she'd ate her sibling. The feeling of Claire's arms tightening around him drew him back to the present. He moved forward, pressing the memories to the back of his mind to view later. 

He passed Claire's abandoned vehicle to help her into the passenger side of his Jeep. He reached over her to ensure the seatbelt was safely in before closing the door. Then he jogged back to her car to switch it off and locked it. He wasn’t even sure how it had lasted this long without running out of gas or diesel or whatever the hell the expensive thing ran on. He turned, catching sight of Claire's face, and wished he could somehow undo the events of the past. He never wanted to see that look of terror and distraught on her face again. He got in and buckled his seatbelt, fumbling around in the back for a water bottle that was still full. He cracked the lid and offered it to her. 

"Drink." She didn't move so he grabbed her hand and wrapped her fingers around the bottle, tipping it towards her face until she got with the program. He drove away slowly, noting how her eyes followed the side mirror of the Paddock until it was out of view. Even then she watched. Tonight wasn't going to be peaceful. But he would manage because that's what she needed.

.o.

__  
**She was in her office again. Hers. The way it looked just before the incident. Her door was wide open and one of the raptors stood in it, watching her with a predatory gaze. She didn't fear it. Somehow she knew it wasn't here to attack her but to guide her. It turned as if it'd been waiting for her to come to that conclusion and slowly began walking down the hall. The clicks of talons against tiles could be heard echoing back from the end of the hall.**  


_**Where was everyone? Was she going to die? She knew she was dreaming. Couldn't she just wake up? The raptor made a noise similar to a snort of disagreement. No. Not yet. She had to face this. Her growing apprehension couldn't be helped.** _

_**The surroundings which had once looked so pleasant and . . . almost comforting, began to take on a dark and foreboding shade. The walls were cracked and chipped. The raptor paused by a closed door, glancing back at her before looking back at the door.** _

_**This was it. This was where she was supposed to go. She glanced back at the raptor and it was like staring into the eyes of Owen. That look of 'I will leave you alone but I am never far'. She reached for the doorknob with hands that trembled before-** _

_**She was in the woods, alone. Owen wasn't there to guide her. She could hear the Indominus coming closer. She turned to go and found herself stopped by a hand grabbing her leg. It was her assistant, Zara, all bloodied up and dead.** _

_**"This is your fault."** _

_**"Zara!"** _

_**The Indominus was closer now. Claire moved to pull away and someone grabbed her arm. Simon Masrani stared at her, mouth twisted and bleeding.** _

_**"You never paid attention to anything but the numbers. Was I just a number to you?"** _

_**"No." It came out a breathy whisper because now the Indominus was behind her. She could hear the low growl building in its throat as its mouth opened. "I'm sorry."** _

_**"Sorry isn't good enough." She screamed as the jaws clamped down around her--** _

Her mouth snapped shut as she sat up, heart racing. The sheets were tangled around her and Owen was gone. A glance at the clock revealed it to be 4 in the morning. She could smell the faint aroma of coffee in the air as she disentangled herself from the sheets to get up. She grabbed the first shirt she saw, one of Owen's many button ups, to pull over her flimsy top. She found a pair of her pants and wiggled into them, slipping into a pair of heels before looking into the kitchen area. No Owen but the coffee was still fresh. She grabbed a thermos, making herself a cup and sighing when she couldn't find any cream or sugar. Of course. Owen drank his black and very strong.

She peeked outside, running a hand through her hair as a means of combing it and saw the jeep under the LED floodlight, but not his bike. He'd be at the raptor paddock most likely, checking in on his girl. She looked around the bungalow one final time before deciding she didn't want to be alone. She grabbed the Jeep’s keys from their hook by the door and headed to the raptor paddock. She didn't see Owen's bike by the front gate but that didn't mean he wasn't there. 

The only remaining raptor was by the gate, its eyes following her vehicle as she pulled to a stop and they remained on her as she climbed out. It was unnerving how similar it looked to the one in her dream except this one was blue. Ah. That was what Owen called her. Blue, the beta. The raptor didn't make a sound as she came closer to the gate to look at it. 

"Owen wouldn't happen to be around, would he?" Claire asked rhetorically. The raptor tipped its head in that eerie way as if actually considering her words. Claire would have almost thought she was still dreaming at this rate. Then it turned and padded off. A few seconds later it was making that sharp crying noise that Claire associated with something bad. The Indominus had made a similar sound. She shivered slightly but frowned when she heard Owen. 

"Blue! Enough already. I'm right here." One of Claire's eyebrows rose as Owen headed across a walkway and down some stairs towards her. "Hey babe . . . like the shirt, reminds me of one I have."

"It is yours." She commented as he helped himself to her thermos of coffee. "We need sugar-"

"You're sweet enough."

"-and cream-"

"Mmmm, got plenty of that."

"-and other essentials. What do you even live off of?" 

"Aw babe . . . You're all I need to live." Her unamused expression made him smile all the more wider. "Alright, I'll put in for some groceries. You just . . . make a list, you like lists, and I'll figure it out." She opened her mouth to protest and he placed a finger over it. "Nope, I'm getting groceries." She huffed but figured it'd be better if he got his way. " 'Sides, I need to show you what real food is. None of this rabbit stuff that you call 'health food'." He even did air quotations. "We're living off of meat."

"I like meat." She retorted and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at his comical expression. 

"Oh, babe. I would never have pegged you for a lover of _meat_." His eyebrow wiggle had her turning to leave but he caught her easily. "Hey, hey, okay, sorry. Come on, it was funny. You know it was." 

". . . it was."

"See! I'm comedic gold!"

"Don't quit your day job."

"Hey! I like my job . . ." He trailed off, growing more serious as he looked back at the paddock. Blue was watching them intently and Owen wondered briefly what was going through her mind. 

"-sorry." 

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry . . . It must be hard. Not having them all. Is she okay?" The concern was clear in her voice. 

"For now. Raptors are pack animals...they need those social bonds...I'm concerned for her...She shouldn't be alone."

"She has you . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"And you have me." He glanced down at her, meeting her eyes before smiling. 

"Yeah. Yeah I do, don't I? My two ladies." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her before resting his chin atop her head. They both watched Blue in silence.


End file.
